Hwayugi
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 화유기 / Hwayugi *'Também conhecido como:' Hwayuki / A Korean Odyssey *'Genero:' Fantasia, romance, comedia *'Episodios:' 20 *'Canal:' tvN *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 23/12/2017 a 04/03/2018 *'Horário:' Sábado & Domingo às 21:00 *'Trilha Sonora Original:' Hwayugi OST Sinopse Desde seu nascimento, Jin Sun Mi pode ver espíritos ruins. Quando ela ainda era jovem, ela encontrou-se com duas criaturas sobrenaturais - Woo Hwi Chul e Son Oh Gong. 25 anos mais tarde, um acaso do destino, colocam os três juntos novamente. Jin Sun Mi agora é uma mulher rica e bonita, que tem que lidar com demônios que aparecem em seu caminho. Woo Hwi Chul está tentando se promover como Deus, e Song Oh Gong está desesperado para liberar os seus poderes. As coisas se tornam confusas quando é divulgado que, a lenda de que o sangue de um certo humano pode fazer com que qualquer espírito se torne incrivelmente poderoso, é verdadeira. Song Oh Gong decide comer este humano, enquanto Woo Hwi Chul tem que protegê-lo. Uma reinterpretação do romance chinês “Journey to the West” para os dias presentes com um pouco de romance / fantasia. -- AsianWiki Elenco ;Elenco Principal *Lee Seung Ki como Son Oh Gong *Cha Seung Won como Woo Hwi Chul / Woo Ma Wang *Oh Yeon Seo como Jin Sun Mi / Sam Jang **Gal So Won como Sun Mi jovem *Lee Hong Ki como PK / Jo Pal Gye *Jang Kwang como Yoon Dae Shik / Sa Oh Jong ;Restante do Elenco *Yoon Bo Ra como Alice / White Dragon Horse *Sung Hyuk como General Dong *Kim Sung Oh como Lee Han Joo *Song Jong Ho como Kang Dae Sung *Lee El como Ma Ji Young *Lee Se Young como Bong Soon *Sung Ji Roo como Guru Soo Bo Ri *Kang Sung Pil ;Convidados *Kim Ji Soo como Na Chal Nyuh *Michael K. Lee (마이클 리) como primeiro amor de Jin Sun Mi Creditos de Produção *'Diretor:' Park Hong Kyun, Kim Byung Soo, Kim Jung Hyun (김정현) *'Roteiristas:' Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran Audiências Verificar em: Hwayugi/Audiencia Notas *Este drama é baseado vagamento no século 16 do romance chinês Journey to the West (西遊記). *O título coreano Hwayugi é uma peça de Seoyugi (서유기), que é a pronúncia em coreano do titulo do romance chinês original. Assim, não tem uma tradução literal em inglês, portanto o título oficial em inglês ficou A Korean Odyssey (Uma Odisséia Coreana). *Foi oferecido o papel principal para Park Bo Gum, porém ele recusou o papel. *As filmagens se iniciaram em Novembro de 2017. *Depois de um ferimento sério em um membro da equipe de produção no set, as filmagens pararam durante o período de 30 de Dezembro a 02 de Janeiro de 2018, para uma inspeção de segurança interna. Como resultado, 2 PD Kim Jung Hyun e Kim Byung Soo foram adicionados à equipe de produção do drama. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Site da Daum movie *Wikipedia Coreana Temporada Anterior tvN Próxima Temporada The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World Sabado & Domingo às 21:00hs Live Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2018 Categoria:2018 Categoria:TVN Categoria:KFantasia Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KComédia